Old Friends
by Warriors girl 1
Summary: Batman x Titans Batman and Batgirl show up at the tower. Bad summary. FINALLY updated!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my 1st fic and I hope I do this right

Disclaimer: I don't own any batman or titans characters or anything else that may appear (just in case)

* * *

Old Friends

The titans had just arrived back at the tower after a long night getting stuck on a long and currently unsuccessful wild goose chase after who-knows-who's henchmen. All though they hadn't known it Batman and Batgirl had been watching them.

The tower was dark when the titans walked in, being as they always left the lights on they knew something was up.

"Who's there?" Robin asked. When no one replied he knew all too well who was there.

"Why are you here?" he asked into the shadows

"Those men you were chasing tonight, they're Joker's goons" Batman answered.

"So, this is my city and I think my team can handle it" Robin said angrily. "Besides, they didn't have clown faces"

"Your team hasn't faced the Joker, mine has, one. Two, he's trying to throw you off, he knows he can lead you off his trail if he isn't his predictable self, and it worked" Batman said in his normal low tone.

"Your team?" Robin asked

"You should really update your security system; we got in way to easily" Batgirl said, revealing herself from the shadows.

_Barbara_, Robin thought, he hadn't seen her since that day on the roof when he left, he hadn't seen anyone from his old life since that day.

"Um, who are these people, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Just some old friends" Robin replied

"Dude! You don't know who Batman is? He's like a superhero legend!!" Beast Boy yelled excitedly, "But who's the girl?"

"Batgirl" Batgirl replied

**Tell me what you think. More chapters asap. R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're here to face the Joker because you don't think my team can't handle it, right

"So you're here to face the Joker because you don't think my team can't handle it, right?" Robin said still angry.

"I didn't say that, you know how dangerous the Joker is" Batman stated.

Batgirl was getting annoyed, even though she'd only been Batgirl for a few months before Robin left, she had known there was tension growing between him and Batman. She'd been there the night they had the big fight and Robin left, and she had hoped that they wouldn't start fighting when they saw each other again, though she really had known this would happen.

"Stop both of you! This isn't going to get us anywhere" she yelled.

They stopped arguing and looked her way.

The rest of the titans had been wondering what was going on and decided that this was a good time to find out.

"Um, so Robin why are you so mad and who is the Joker?" Cyborg asked

"It's a long story and the Joker is an insane criminal who's extremely dangerous" Robin answered.

The other titans could sense the tension between the three and made an excuse to leave except Starfire who didn't understand why her friends had to leave so suddenly, so Raven just dragged her along.

"Where are you staying?" Robin sighed, knowing that even though his friends had left they were still probably listening on the other side of the door, which of course they were.

"I'm checking out the company here in Jump City, so we're staying at a near-by hotel" Batman said.

Robin was aware that if he knew his friends were there then Batman did too, that was why he was speaking so indirectly, like when he wouldn't say his real name or company.

There was a long silence after that and Robin finally broke it, "So what do we do about the Joker?"

"I'll be in meetings until four thirty tomorrow but you can meet up with Batgirl and I'll join you later on" Batman said

"Fine" Robin said, then turned to Batgirl and said "Can you be here at eight a.m. tomorrow?"

"Sure" she replied

"Then it's settled, I'm going to get the plane, I'll be back in a few minutes" Batman

said.

After he left Robin opened the door and the rest of his team tumbled in.

"We were just, uh, you know, passing by" Beast Boy said.

"Right, listen guys can we have some actual privacy please" Robin said, and his friends left.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I suppose he's right about my team not being able to handle the Joker" Robin said.

"Why do you say that?" Batgirl asked.

"Come on Babs, the Joker is unlike anything they've ever faced"

There was another silence and the heard the plane approach.

"See you tomorrow, oh and you can relax Boy Wonder, we have a two bedroom suit" she said.

Robin smiled at her old nickname for him "Why do you say that?"

"Oh please, I saw you tense up before"

"See ya Babs" he said changing the subject

"Bye Dick" she replied with a smile as she climbed out the window into the waiting plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Takes place about a month after "Apprentice"

**Note: Takes place about a month after "Apprentice"**

Batman and Batgirl arrived back at the Carrion hotel around midnight, which was right across the street from the Wayne Enterprises building.

"Barbara, can you scan some security footage from the cameras at Wayne Tech. for me, there've been a few break-ins the past couple of months, one in particular that the police couldn't stop. They couldn't even id the guy who did it"

"Yeah, sure I'll get up at seven"

"Thanks"

"Night" she called as she walked to her room.

* * *

The next day when Barbara woke up she started to analyze the security footage Bruce left, and was amazed at what she found.

Batgirl left for Titans Tower pretty angry. She had the security tape with her.

* * *

"Hey Robin, shouldn't we turn the security system off if that girl's coming over?" Beast Boy asked

"Nope she can get around it easily, and her name is Batgirl"

"What about me" Batgirl asked appearing out of the shadows

"How did you get in? That security system is top notch, I designed it myself!" Cyborg cried.

"I was trained to avoid them" Batgirl shrugged "Do you have a place for me to put a security tape in?"

"Yeah right here, why?" Robin said

"You know how in Wayne Tech's latest break-in they never identified who did it?" she said, narrowing her eyes at him slightly.

"Sure and let me guess you've already id-ed the guy who did it?" he asked smiling.

"Oh yeah"

"So who was it?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

"I shouldn't have to tell you" she said.

"You mean that was when-" he started

"You bet" she cut him off

"There is an explanation." Robin sighed knowing that he'd have a lot of explaining to do after this.

"There better be"


	4. author's note

**A/N : Sorry im taking so long to ud but the next chapter will be up in a few days :)**

'


	5. Chapter 4

OMG! I'm so sorry it took me so long to ud this, I was soooo busy! But here's ch.4, hope u like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any batman or titans characters or anything else that may appear (just in case)

First they'd watched the tape of Robin breaking into Wayne Tech and steal the computer chip that Batgirl hadn't modified.

"Wait, you can't see anything in this tape!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Uh, yeah and your point is?" Batgirl replied.

"How do you know that that" he said pointing to the computer screen, "was Robin?"

"Wait for it" she said, then pressed play on the remote again.

This time the video playing showed a lot more detail and, sure enough you could see that the thief was none other than Robin.

"Whoa how'd you do that?" BB asked

"Cybertronics is one of my areas of expertise" she replied. "So Robin, care to explain?"

"Yeah but can we wait until _he_ gets here, it's not a story I like to tell" he sighed.

"Sure" she replied.

###%%%###%%%

At 2:30 Batgirl and Robin looked up simultaneously.

"What's up?" Cyborg asked them.

"He's here" said Robin.

"I thought the Batman was not expected until 4:30" Starfire said.

"He wasn't" Batgirl said "he must've gotten out early or something."

Batman comes in a few minutes later.

"You're early" Robin stated not looking too happy.

"Meetings got out early" he replied.

"Did you find anything on the tapes?" he asked turning to Batgirl.

"Uh, yeah" she replied, somewhat uncomfortably.

Robin sighed, knowing she was trying to stall for him, "Let's just watch the tape".

They put the tape in and watched both versions, Batman showing no reaction until it was over.

He turned to Robin "Explain, now"

"It was a month ago" he began, "There's a villain named Slade who wanted me to be his apprentice. He planted micro-bots in all my teammates' bodies; they would kill them at the push of a button. He said he would kill them if I didn't steal for him. To prove it he used it whenever I started to go against him. In the end we defeated him and got all the bots out of their systems."

Batman just nodded slightly showing no emotion.

"Okay, well how's 'bout yall tell us about the Joker, like what you think he's up to and all" Cyborg said, trying to lighten the tension.

"Why _is_ he here?" Robin asked Batman.

**Ok so how do you guys like it???? It's getting there, I'm not sure why Joker is there, though I've got some ideas. PLEASE e-mail me any suggestions. R&R all reviews welcome! ******


	6. Chapter 5

Hi I'm back! I was having mega writers block but I finally thought of something.

And to 3karen3 thanks a million I didn't use ur idea directly (most of it though), but it gave me some other ideas 2, u rock!

For the past hour Batman, Robin, & Batgirl had been explaining to the Titans about Joker and how dangerous and twisted he was. Though through all this he hadn't told them _why_ he was here. Only Robin noticed this.

After the explaining was done Robin suggested that they split up into groups and look for Joker. They decided that Raven would go with Starfire, BB with Cyborg, Robin with Batgirl, and Batman would go alone. They'd also decided that if anyone saw him they'd wait for one of the bat-members before going into action.

%%%%####%%%%####

"What didn't he tell me?" Robin asked Batgirl, from their place atop an old apartment building.

She sighed "Remember when we were named 'Gotham's Hottest Young Couple' a few years back?" she asked as she handed him an old picture of them.

"Yeah, sure"

"Well after we tracked him down at his last hide-out, there was a fire but I managed to grab this and a few other papers. Under you it said $30,000,000 and under me it said $20,000,000. He wanted to hold us for ransom.

"That's impossible! How would he know I was here?!" Robin said.

"He had a man with him who, even though he can't do anything great was able to get into your bank account records, even though it was only when you opened them."

"What about you, has he made any attempts on you yet?" Robin asked her, hoping the answer was no.

"Yes and no. When we first arrived some of his thugs were roughing up a coffee

house we were at, so they saw me and started chasing us. We lost them but they know I'm here now, even though it was unintentional." She replied.

"So he'll most likely try to kill two birds with one stone" Robin concluded.

"Exactly" she said.

####%%%%####%%%%

"Raven, I do not understand, why did Robin go with Batgirl and not one of his teammates?" Starfire asked.

"My guess is that there's something more than what meets the eye here" she said.

"What do you-"

"Star, I think it's personal and that Robin needs to sort this out on his own, ok?" Raven cut her off.

"Alright" Starfire replied.

####%%%%####%%%%

After patrol that night they all went back to the tower.

Before Batman and Batgirl left that night, Robin asked Batgirl privately "Can you meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow at eight, no masks"

"Yeah sure" she smiled then left.

####%%%%%####%%%%

So what do you think??? R&R plz. Next ch. soon I hope. 


	7. Chapter 6

No A/N just the chapter. Enjoy!

####%%%%####%%%%

The next day Robin tried to slip out of Titan Tower unnoticed but Starfire saw him leaving.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Uh just out" he replied.

She wanted to know why Robin was acting so strange, but she knew he wouldn't tell her if she asked so she stayed quiet.

"Oh all right" was all she said

"Um ok bye" Robin said.

After he walked out the door Starfire quickly leapt up and began to follow him, but a distance away, so that he wouldn't hear or see her.

When Robin got to the ally out side the coffee he turned and went down it. Batgirl was waiting for him there.

Starfire peeked down the alley still thinking they didn't know she was there. She saw Robin mutter something to Batgirl. She nodded in understanding. They started to turn towards Starfire, so she looked away, when she looked back they were gone.

'They knew I was there the whole time' she thought.

She then had a brilliant idea.

Star walked down to the middle of the alley and made it appear as though she were looking for them.

"I guess I should just go home now" she sighed, and started to walk out. She walked out an around the corner and hid again, but this time she didn't peek into the alley.

All of a sudden she heard their voices.

"Are you sure?" Batgirl asked.

"Yea Starfire doesn't usually press issues" Robin replied.

"Well ok" Batgirl answered.

Starfire decided to get out of their view so she flew up a distance along the wall before peeking her head in.

What she saw amazed and angered her. Robin and Batgirl had their masks off and were in civilian clothes slipping wigs on.

"ROBIN!" Starfire said as she flew into the alley.

"Starfire! I thought you went home" Dick exclaimed.

"Why are you here" Barb yelled.

"I… I um, well" Star stammered.

"Star we know you followed me" Dick said

"The question is why. He'd have told you where he was going or invited you to come if it was any of your business" Barbara said

"I'm sorry I knew Robin was lying about where he was going I wanted to find out why" She said.

"Well because of your curiosity we need to do a mind sweep" Barbara said pulling out her hand held computer and some wires.

"Agreed" Dick said.

"Why don't you trust me and why did you let this stranger see your face but your team never has?!" Star yelled.

"She's not a stranger Star now hold still" he said as Barb tossed him some wires.

"Please Star" he said as he placed the wires on her forehead.

"All systems go" he said turning to Barbara.

"K this won't hurt at all Starfire"

"Okay" was the only reply before her world went black.

"She won't remember a thing but what do we do with her now?" Barb asked.

"Well it's only 8:15 how long will she be out for?" Dick said.

"An hour why"

"I have an idea"

####%%%%####%%%%

**So what do you think? I thought it'd be an interesting twist, but I might do a re-write cause I'm not sure if I like it yet, but I wanted to put something up. Plz R&R. The next chapter is half done. Oh and I am aware some things are out of character.**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: OMG!!!!!!! Haven't updated in forever!! SRY!!! I kinda just lost interest for a while, idk if I'll have the same thoughts about this story now so sorry if the characters personalities change a little.

####%%%%####%%%%

"What's going through your head Dick?" Barbara questioned.

"Well, I was thinking that you can hack the security system, shut it down for about a minute and put the cameras on a round so that it looks as though nothing's going on, and we can bring her into her room quietly. Then you can alter the footage so that it looks as though she never left her room. She shouldn't remember anything, but if she does we'll tell her it was a dream. " he answered, then smirked and added, "that is, if you're capable of doing so with such an advanced security system as mine."

She smirked back and replied, "Oh please Short Pants, I could kill your system before you could blink."

They laughed and changed back to their costumes to put their plan into action.

####%%%%####%%%%

The plan went flawlessly, and as she'd promised Barbara was more than capable of hacking the security system and cameras and changing the video feeds.

Starfire woke up feeling a bit nauseous, but other than that fine. She couldn't believe she slept so long though.

She went out to the living room to find Robin by the window speaking in a device of some sort, and Beast boy and Cyborg playing video games.

"Good morning friends" Star stated cheerfully, "Robin who are you speaking to?" she asked.

"Batman. He and Batgirl are going to come over soon and we'll work something out to start searching for Joker." Robin told her.

"Oh all right. I wish to also get to know these people better." She said, "Robin how exactly do_ you _know them so well?"

"There's just a lot of history there" he said trying to avoid the subject.

Starfire didn't take the hint, and BB decided to join their conversation.

"Dude, you know Batman and Robin?! The Dynamic Duo!" he said excitedly.

"Haven't heard that in a while," came another voice as Batman stepped out of the shadows, "but we have more pressing matters to attend to than memory lane right now."

"Batman" Robin greeted him, "Where's Batgirl?"

"Landing the plane"

"Correction, I'm right here" she said slipping from the shadows and scaring Beast Boy.

"COME ON!" he shouted, "how do they do that?!"

They just shrugged.

"Now we need to set up surveillance for the Joker so we can get him back to Arkam, preferably before he hurts anyone." Batman said to them.

"What exactly is he after" Raven said, "do we even know why he's here?"

All the titans looked to Batman for an explanation as Batgirl and Robin exchanged glances.

"He burned down his previous lair when we got close, but we did retrieve information that suggests he wants to hold Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon hostage for $50,000,000." Batman explained to them.

Robin decided to play dumb, "The rich kid and the Commissioner's daughter?"

"Who?" the team asked, oblivious to the fact that these two were in the room, let alone that one of them was their leader.

"Gotham's playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne's adopted son, and their police Commissioner's daughter," Batgirl explained.

"But if they are in Gotham, then why is Joker here" Starfire asked, confused.

"Grayson moved here a few years back, as for Ms. Gordon, she's Wayne's assistant, and accompanied him here for business," Batman offered.

"How do we go about this now?" Robin asked.

"Well, we know that the mayor of Jump City is having his wife's birthday ball tonight, and all elite are invited, I'll bet there's a good chance they'll all be there" Batgirl stated.

Batman nodded, "Good, we'll meet you there. Robin I could use your assistance on something, would you mind coming back to our hotel, you can meet your team at the ball," he said, giving Robin a look to let him know that it wasn't really an option.

"Sure, that ok with you guys" he asked his team.

They looked at each other and shrugged, "Yea, sure man, see you there" Cyborg said.

Batman nodded and led them to the roof where the plane was waiting.

%%%%#####%%%%####

A/n R&R if you don't hate me for not writing for so long!!! Lol reviews= more chapters


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I KNOW! I KNOW! everyone probably hates me for not updating in almost four months! sorry! haha hope u still like the story anyway :)

Disclaimer: you know the deal-nothings mine

%%%%%####%%%%####

Batman, Batgirl and Robin arrived back at the hotel 10 minutes later.

"What'd you need me to come back here for?" Robin questioned Batman.

"We can't let Joker stay on the street-", "I know" robin cut him off,

"Well we're going to make him come to us" batman supplied

"The ball." Robin stated- it wasn't a question, he knew what they were going to do.

Batman nodded, "You, Barbara and I will attend with your team doing surveilance and back up."

"You've got a monkey suit for me?" robin asked

"Of course"

"Yippee...where's Babs?"

"Getting ready, I suggest we do the same." Bruce answered as he walked into his room.

It only took Bruce and Dick about five minutes to get ready, with costumes underneath.

"Babs come ON!" Dick shouted through the door. Just as he said it the door opened reveiling Barbara dressed in a long, light blue dress that reached the floor with spaghetti straps.

"Woah, you look great"Dick gasped.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty good yourself Boy Wonder" she smirked.

They all got in Bruce's limo where Alfred was waiting.

"Good evening Master Bruce, Ms. Gordon, Master Richard, how nice to see you again" Alfred greeted them.

"Hey Alfred" Dick smiled, "Missed you too. So Bruce won't my team wonder where we are?"

"No, I"ll tell them we're doing surveilance from an alternate location"

"Ok but how?"

Bruce didn't answer but opened his hand to reveal two earpieces, one for Dick and one for Barbara.

"I'm wearing one too, they're tuned into your communicators"

"Ok I guess we're set" Barbara said as they pulled up to the building where the party was being held on the roof.

"One minute," he said and lifted his hand to his ear, "Titans, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Bats" Cyborg answered

"Good, we'll need to split up for surveilance. Cyborg and Beast boy take the north side, Raven and Starfire, the east, Robin and Batgirl the west. I'll patrol the south side. Batman out."

The Titans went to their assigned locations and watched for Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon, batgirl had shown them pictures so that they'd know who to keep their eyes on.

"There!" Raven said

The trio had just walked out of the elevator.

"Keep your eyes on 'em" Cyborg said.

####%%%%%####%%%%

R&R plzzz! tell me wht you think


End file.
